Twilight and Spike in Dragon's Lair
Twilight and Spike in Dragon's Lair is an animated comic film that is actually a crossover based on the Hasbro series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the Don Bluth video game Dragon's Lair. Synopsis Twilight Sparkle the pony and her dragon assistant Spike are transported into the mystical kingdom of Myrtleness, where they meet a hapless knight, Dirk the Darling, who must rescue his bride, Daphne, from the evil sorcerer, Mordroc, and claim his rightful throne. Plot One magical summer in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her dragon assistant Spike make their way through Ponyville. Spike suggests that he and Twilight take the scenic route back to the castle. They pass by the blackened remains of the Golden Oak Library and fondly think back on the memories they made while living there. To cheer Spike up, Twilight asks if they visit Discord to find a new book on magic. The eccentric draconequus hands a mysterious book to Twilight, stating that it can "expand the imagination." At their castle, Twilight ponders if the book will be about magic, to Spike's suspicion. Suddenly, the book magically transports them to a dark woodsy setting! They are met by the Pagemaster, the mythical Keeper of Books and Guardian of the Written Word. Twilight and Spike ask for directions to the exit so the Pagemaster sends them through the fiction section toward their tests: Adventure, Horror and Fantasy. The Pagemaster then takes leave of the two creatures, who then begin their journey to imagination. While the two start on their way, deep in the kingdom of Myrtleness, King Ethelred, widowed father of Princess Daphne, and Queen Patricia, widowed mother of Dirk the Daring, decide to betroth their children in the hopes of uniting their kingdoms. But one summer, when Dirk only expresses love for Daphne's beauty, she and her father leave disappointed. When they are gone, Patricia scolds her son for refusing to take on such adult responsibilities as marrying Daphne and becoming king. She also insists that Dirk makes a friend or two, because he won't survive on his own. She then punishes Dirk by sending him to his room without dinner, including her Secret Ingredient Pie, to think about what he's done wrong. On their journey home, Ethelred scolds his daughter for failing to marry Dirk, noting that as future queen, she needs to be careful. When Daphne expresses her reluctance at becoming queen, Ethelred explains how they are connected and tells her that she will understand some day. Suddenly, they are ambushed by Singe the Dragon, who kidnaps Daphne and fatally injures Ethelred. Dirk arrives on the scene and Ethelred tells him with his dying breath of Singe, and that Daphne is gone. Then the dying king tells Dirk that he must become king and rule the land justly and wisely, to which he sadly promises. With Ethelred dead, Dirk decides to go and find Daphne on his own. As he walks off into the woods, a brutal warrior, the Phantom Knight, uses this to his advantage of robbing and terrorizing the people in the King's name. Some time later, Twilight and Spike travel through a vast desert. As Spike collapses from exhaustion, he discovers a cobblestone road leading to the kingdom ahead. Then they meet Dirk, who is relieved to see them, and requests their help to save Daphne and the land. They agree, hearing the Pagemaster's wisdom on the wind. Elsewhere, the evil sorcerer Mordroc is keeping Daphne at his castle lair at the Forbidden Forest. Mordroc asks Daphne to marry him so he can rule Ethelred's kingdom legally, but she refuses. Sending her to the dungeon, Mordroc addresses his minions, Singe and the Phantom Knight, that he must locate an elusive death ring to make Daphne a monster slave, so he can claim the throne to himself. Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike and Dirk find themselves in the forest. A very agitated and slightly crazed Twilight is reluctant to listen to Dirk's instructions. Spike then reminds Twilight about their deal with the Pagemaster and she heads off to meet up with her friends. Dirk then dodges a maze of obstacles ahead. Back at his lair, Mordroc is outraged to hear about the warrior's friendship with the pony. Though the Phantom Knight thinks this would be the end of their conquest, Mordroc realizes that he can use this opportunity to trap the heroes. Throughout the journey, neither party would know that the other is also after Daphne. After braving the forest for some time, the three travelers laid eyes on the long sought after tower. Twilight and Spike give Dirk some advice on how to win Daphne's heart. Soon, they are ambushed by Mordroc, whom Dirk realizes has intentionally killed King Ethelred by sending Singe and the Phantom Knight in the first place. The sorcerer states that he was first in line for the throne, until the king accepted Dirk as heir, and then banished Morloc to the forest. Dirk then realizes that Morloc knew about the engagement with Daphne, to which he coldly agrees. He snaps his fingers, and his minions lock the heroes in a cage. He orders that Twilight, Spike and Spike be used as slaves at his new throne. As the villains leave in triumph, Dirk realizes it was his fault Daphne's been kidnapped, for he should've accepted Daphne's hand in the first place. He apologizes to Twilight and Spike for bringing them into this mess, and vows to turn them loose and set things right. At that moment, his mother Queen Patrica arrives on the scene, worried that Dirk had wandered off. The warrior introduces her to his friends, and then explains that he had to run away from home to prevent the kingdom's doomsday. Patricia, in an attempt to console him, reveals that the long-withheld secret ingredient of her famous secret ingredient pie is "nothing" - meaning that he didn't need to find royalty; he has had it all along. Having encouraged her son, Patricia turns the group loose and wishes them luck before leaving. Dirk then delivers a battle speech to save Daphne and the land, or die trying. Despite ensuing nervousness, Twilight goes to drag Spike out of hiding. As the three heroes march to their destiny, at his lair, Mordroc finally puts the death ring on Daphne's finger, thus turning her into a large monster. Just when it looks like Mordroc has won, Dirk arrives, only to be horrified at Daphne's monstrous state. Mordroc sends the Phantom Knight to "put him out of his misery." During their ensuing fight, the Knight raises his sword to make Dirk "say hello to King Ethelred," but Dirk says that the Knight should do it himself, and then strikes one more blow, and the Knight plummets into a rocky chasm to his death. Elsewhere, Twilight and Spike start to join the fight, only be cornered by Singe! Twilight gallops off to find Dirk, while Spike lunges at Singe, and they fall over a cliff. Spike safely lands on a rock, but Singe is sliding towards a storm-swollen river. Spike scrambles to safety, but Singe falls to his death. Finally, Twilight meets Dirk at Mordroc's chamber. Dirk draws his sword and challenges Mordroc to a final showdown. Left with no choice, the sorcerer brandishes his staff and vows "let's get dangerous." Dirk fights bravely, but Mordroc is too strong for him. He disarms Dirk and knocks him to the floor. Seeing her friend in danger, Twilight notices an old book, Knights of the Round Table. Remembering the advice the Pagemaster gave her earlier, "look to the books," she reads a paragraph on how King Arthur would pass his fallen sword to a new warrior, Twilight sees this an opportunity to get rid of Mordroc once and for all. Next to her, the sorcerer moved in for the kill, when Twilight saves Dirk from Mordroc by impaling him with the fallen sword. Mordroc disintegrates into a gelatinous mass, and his remains change Daphne back to normal, and breaks off the death ring. A heart-broken Dirk confesses his love to Daphne and she embraces him and his two friends. Once they are home in Myrtleness, Patricia crowns her son the new king, marries Daphne to him, and dubs the visitors honorary knights, under the titles "Lady Twilight and Sir Spike." She thanks and reminds them that the kingdom's strength is based on that of the people. A moment later, the Pagemaster greets Twilight and Spike. The pony accuses the Pagemaster of causing the horrors that she and Spike suffered, but the Pagemaster reveals the journey was intended to make Twilight face her fears and bring the humans together in one night. Dirk and Daphne, now happy rulers, congratulate the two, and state that they would miss them. Twilight suggests that they "keep them close in their dreams." The Pagemaster then swoops the creatures into a twister, sending them back to the real world. Feeling good to be home, Spike considers blaming their outing on Discord, but Twilight advises otherwise. They wouldn't forget the whole thing ever happened either, because they have learned many things in the kingdom, and vowed to do so here in Equestria. That evening, Twilight is back in her library studying in the dark. Spike walks up with a lit lantern, and she thanks him. Shortly afterwards, Princess Celestia forms a constellation of Twilight for every pony to see. All is well. Promotional Materials Poster.png|Poster Twilight and Spike in Dragon's Lair DVD cover.png|DVD cover Trivia Story Behind the Story I love Don Bluth's filmography, I love adventure stories, and Twilight and Spike are two of my favorite cartoon characters. So I did the impossible and made this feature length comic, inspired by the real fan comic The True Lifesaver. Connections * John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John previously co-starred in Grease, which has previously used the song Summer Nights, while Newton-John also starred in Xanadu, which also had Don Bluth animation. * The original G1 My Little Pony series debuted in 1984, the same year the short-lived Dragon's Lair TV show aired. * Christopher Lloyd and Hank Azaria previously voiced Rasputin and Bartok in another Don Bluth production, Anastasia. * Tara Strong and Jim Cummings previously co-starred in The Powerpuff Girls and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. The only difference is that whereas Tara voiced Bubbles in Powerpuff with a high squeaky tone, she has voiced Twilight with a lower, more mature tone. * Kenneth Mars and Pat Carroll previously co-starred in Disney's The Little Mermaid. * The hallucinations the Pagemaster creates when Twilight and Spike are Borf and the Star Pac from the Don Bluth video game Space Ace. * At the opening scene, the narrator mentions The Storm King, the main villain of the real film My Little Pony: The Movie. * The songs "In My Wildest Dreams" and "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" were previously used in the 1987 film Mannequin. Cast Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png|Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Canterlot_Castle_Spike_5.png|Cathy Weseluck as Spike dirk 8.png|John Travolta as Dirk the Daring daphne 2.jpg|Olivia Newton John as Daphne mordroc 1.jpg|Jim Cummings as Mordroc Singe.jpg|Frank Welker as Singe knight 3.png|Hank Azaria as the Phantom Knight Pagemaster 2.png|Christopher Lloyd as the Pagemaster Ethelred.png|Kenneth Mars as King Ethelred queen.png|Pat Carroll as Queen Patricia Discord 1.png|John De Lancie as Discord Narrator.jpg|Roy Dotrice as the Narrator Mentioned only MLP_The_Movie_The_Storm_King_official_artwork.png|Storm King FANMADE_Princess_Celestia_Walking.png|Princess Celestia Pagemaster's Hallucinations Borf.jpg|Borf Star pac.jpg|Star Pac Music Score by Christopher L. Stone Songs: * Title theme: "In My Wildest Dreams" by Belinda Carlisle * "Color City" by Twilight * "Summer Nights" by Dirk and Daphne * "Be Prepared" by Mordroc * "That's How You Know" by Twilight * End Title Song: "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship * Exit Music: "My Little Pony instrumental" by Daniel Ingram Presenters lionsgate open.jpg|Lionsgate hasbro open.png|Hasbro Don Bluth Films, Inc. logo.png|Don Bluth Entertainment JAM_Productions_Logo.png|JAM Productions cpb open.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting YouTube_Square.png|YouTube Full Movie Promotional trailer Category:Browse